


Home.

by Fafsernir



Series: Advent Calendar for Friends [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8913790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: Corazon was there. Doflamingo was there too. It couldn't be happening...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plume8now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/gifts).



> As always, for the same friend ;D  
> It's short, but, hey! At least it's something ;)
> 
> Written for http://xmasprompts.tumblr.com/ prompts list "Day 19: Dream/nightmare" (you can participate anytime you want!)

Corazon was there. Doflamingo was there too. It couldn't be happening again. Please not again...  
He yelled, or tried to. He could see them, this time. He screamed and kicked and tried to prevent it. He was older, he was more powerful, he could-- the gunshot froze him.

 

Law gasped as he woke up, his chest rising and falling quickly, his hair dampening against his skin. He felt a weight on him, and was about to panic, but remembered it was Luffy. Luffy, with his arms _literally_ all around him, snoring and asking for... meat?

Law laughed nervously but stopped quickly. He didn't want to wake Luffy up. He took a deep, calming breath that overwhelmed him by how much it smelt like Luffy. Meat – again – and sea and maybe a bit of sweat, but it felt good, it felt reassuring, it felt like home. Law closed his eyes again and put his arms around Luffy as well. It was just a nightmare. Doflamingo had been defeated, they had defeated Doflamingo, and fuck, Law didn't know how he was still alive but right now, pressed against a bed and with Luffy almost choking him, he was glad he was, for once.

 


End file.
